borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crystalisk
Future Game Template Someone needs to change the tag because Borderlands 2 is released now. :There are still a few of these around. The template at the top can be removed by anyone. Additionally, please sign your talk posts. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Pile-driver like organ You know, one of its attack is hitting the ground continuously with... a... pile-driver... located between its 3 legs. And I just know I will get the ban if I state the obvious. DimitryZ (talk) 17:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Since all Crystalisks have those, either you never see a female, female Crystalisks have dicks, or you should get your mind out of the gutter. :P Evil Tim (talk) 17:14, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Seeing how Blue just launches off mini ones that explode, I postulate that they reproduce asexually by jetisoning crystal growths.Mr B Dead (talk) 11:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Melee Strat with Zer0 Just a personal thing but since I speced into Like Water, I have a been doing a shotgun run and gun with Zer0. I will shoot the Crystalisks, dodge in and melee, pull out and rinse and repeat moving to the next leg. Since I am swaping between boosted attacks and the crystals are critzones I get them down fairly fast. Mr B Dead (talk) 11:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Is anyone else experiencing a bug where if you melee a crystalisk's crystals as gaige it will do minimal damage and fail to break the leg? It has made crystalisks a very tough enemy to deal with, really. 15:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) : Gaige's melee is strangely glitched against a couple of targets, including Crystalisk leg crystals. If she wields a bladed weapon everything works properly. Dämmerung 06:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Crystaloferous The Invincible this guy apparently was exposed to be a raid boss for part of the main game (not dlc) so either he was scrapped or he has yet to be released.... wondering if that is good trivia.... Beesafree (talk) 21:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Given the amount of stupid fluff that is being published right now, it might be best if you stick to documenting things that actually appear in the game. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:23, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Damage immunity While on the page it says you can damage any where on the body of a crystalisk, I have shot bullets into the main body and not have any numbers what so ever come up, let alone any change in their health pool. If anyone else can confirm that they take no damage from body shots then the section stating they take damage can be changed to being immune to damage. Hammer Corps. (talk) 10:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Crystalisk Fridge Hostility Explanation It is very obvious that The Fridge has evident Dahl equipment. Since Dahl intended to mine the crystalisks in the Caustic Caverns it is quite obvious they would have conveyed the message to other Dahl mining/industrial areas to keep a lookout for the valuable creatures. Thus it isn't surprising that the crystalisks would be hostile in the Fridge which was clearly a former Dahl occupied area. It isn't a HUGE mystery. PS: Please be more observant before typing sarcasm in your edit. Thank you. 09:54, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :The game doesn't say that, it doesn't explain why Crystalisks in the Fridge are hostile. It certainly doesn't explain why the ones in Hero's Pass are hostile. Your half-thought-out excuse does not mean the game explains it. Evil Tim (talk) 09:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :The game doesn't say a lot but it is clearly evident. You can see the DAHL logos everywhere. The doors are also the same as the ones in the Caustic Caverns. It really doesn't take a genius to figure out the connection. Even if it is not stated it is extremely possible. So why not? 10:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Why do the Volcanic Crystalisks in Hero's Pass attack you, then? They don't provide any direct explanation for their behaviour anywhere but Caustic Caverns, so it's not warranted to claim the game explains it when it doesn't. Evil Tim (talk) 10:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Not very explainable but we ARE talking about the crystalisks in The Fridge not in The Vault of the Warrior. There definitely is no good evidence why the volcanic crystalisks are hostile against the player(unless The Warrior can control them but no evidence shows that). We are talking about the ones in the Fridge where there is a Dahl presence there. Don't change the subject. 10:11, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::But no proof the Dahl group ever tried to mine them anywhere but Caustic Caverns. Sanctuary is a mining ship, remember? Do we know _anything_ about what was at The Fridge? No, we don't. Evil Tim (talk) 10:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::The game has already mentioned that Dahl originally came to Pandora to mine its resources and the such. Why wouldn't they mine in The Fridge? There are crystal formations there. Dahl mining areas will be located all over the place. The Fridge doesn't really show much signs of some sort of major living quarters, so obviously it couldn't be a Dahl town which would leave one last possibility and that is a mining area. Once again it doesn't take much to put two and two together to figure out that The Fridge was a former Dahl mining area now abandoned and left to the Rats and wildlife to take over. Sanctuary is a mining ship but there are others. Harchek mentioned Sanctuary was one of the BEST mining ships Dahl possessed meaning there were others. Why not one in The Fridge or in the vincinity? 10:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Because the game doesn't say so. If the game doesn't explain it, it's not explained. It's really that simple. Evil Tim (talk) 10:31, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Like I said before the game may not have said anything about it but the evidence is clear for us to figure it out ourselves. It is a possibility not completely ruled out. Think about it. 10:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Not completely ruled out" is the default state for all information in the universe. It's not completely ruled out that you're a piece of software running on my computer that only thinks it's a real person, but you're hardly going to treat that as worth mentioning. Such with this. We know the game says Crystalisks were mined in the Caustic Caverns. We know the game does not say why they are aggressive anywhere else. That is all we know with any degree of certainty, because that is all it tells us. It is not the kind of game where you're supposed to care about boring issues like why the monsters are shooting at you. That's just what monsters do. Evil Tim (talk) 10:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I agree but you have to realise some backstory would be quite interesting. The game has told us one thing. What if it were such that it left the rest for us to figure out? Thinking outside the box, how would you make a connection? What other possible theory could there be? I'm not saying like its important or anything but seriously just think about it. It makes for some very interesting stuff that piques some attention. Yes they are your typical monsters but certain people may care about delving deeper into stuff like this. There is always a reasoning behind things. It's not "just what monsters do". Crystalisks were never real monsters in the first place. It started with Dahl. In the notes I just stated it is POSSIBLE / LIKELY. I didn't type it definitely as though it were completely canon. The way you commented with your sarcasm doesn't really show highly of yourself either. This isn't fanon. It's a simple theory obtained by thinking outside the box. Besides, why would you bother typing all these replies when you could have just typed the previous reply? The previous reply is true but it does have its loopholes. I'm done here. 12:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Look, theorising for yourself is fine, it's what you're supposed to do. Putting your interpretation on the page is fanon-y, though. It's best to describe the facts as they're given and stick to only the most airtight of conclusions from them, not that Dahl might have mined in places nobody says they did and that might be why the Crystalisks are all pissy. It might also be because the rats down there have been screwing them around or they hate living in a cavern full of asshole Rakk, too, and that has no more validity or reason to be on the page. If you include one person's theory you open the gates to include everyone's. Evil Tim (talk) 12:44, October 27, 2012 (UTC)